


Deck the Halls

by LunaP999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, deepperplexity's Snapemas 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/pseuds/LunaP999
Summary: Snape is trying to distract Hermione as she decorates the the tree.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members





	Deck the Halls

  



End file.
